


Side Trip

by CasusFere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Blitzwing and Lugnut centric drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Trip

 

"You love him," a cool voice said behind him.

Lugnut glanced back at Blitzwing and shrugged, not bothering to answer.

The triplechanger leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching Lugnut work. "I wonder…" he mused more to himself than Lugnut, "Does he love you back, do you think?"

"It doesn't matter," Lugnut told him, voice low and rough. "Megatron is my lord, my master, and I will serve him as long as my spark still burns."

Blitzwing was silent for a long moment. "Sometimes I just wonder if he appreciates it," he said, expression unreadable as he left.

x-x-x

"We must find Lord Megatron!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Blitzwing asked boredly, barely listening to the familiar ranting.

"Failing!" Lugnut growled.

"Well, there is that," Blitzwing answered blandly.

The massive Decepticon swung back towards him, nearly shaking in pent up anger and frustration. "We  _will_  find him, Blitzwing!"

_It's amusing that after all these centuries, Lugnut still seems to think that if he just believed something hard enough, it would happen. And yet, still I follow him..._

_Then again,_  he told himself with a sharp grin,  _it's not like I have anything better to do these days._

x-x-x

"Left, right, left, left right…" Blitzwing murmured to himself.

Lugnut glanced over, shaking his head.

"And turn, and step…"

"Would you knock that off?" Lugnut growled finally. "We didn't come here for you to dance around like an idiot."

"Come over here and say that to my face!"

Lugnut didn't even twitch at the sudden personality change. "If you're done playing around, Lord Megatron is waiting!"

Blitzwing straightened, calming. "Then shall we get on with this ridiculous mission?" He turned sharply and started away. "Well? Coming?"

Strangling Blitzwing would be detrimental to the Decepticon cause, Lugnut reminded himself, following after.

x-x-x

"My Lord Megatron! It is an honor to serve you, our great and glorious leader!"

Megatron was taken aback by the rather enthusiastic greeting as he entered the ship. "Yes… very good…"

"With you commanding us, we shall find the Allspark and wipe the accursed Autobots from the face of Cybertron!"

Megatron just stared for a moment, unsure if Lugnut was sincere or just insane.

"I am not worthy to serve you, my lord!"

"I think he gets the point, Lugnut," Blitzwing said blandly.

Behind Megatron, Starscream snorted. "Oh, yes,  _mighty_  Megatron,  _quite_  the crew you've chosen."

"Shut  _up_ , Starscream."

x-x-x

Blitzwing was on duty when Lugnut finally asked. Had he been programmed like this, or was it a product of the triplechanging process? A mad giggle met Lugnut's question. "A little from column A, a little from column B," Blitzwing declared gleefully.

Lugnut growled. There was no getting a straight answer from Blitzwing when he was like this. He turned for the door. It was useless to try and get anything else from the insane triplechanger.

"... But mostly from column C," Blitzwing added, just loud enough for Lugnut to hear.

"What?" he demanded, stopping.

Blitzwing just grinned at him.

x-x-x

He was a puzzle. One moment, cool, logical tactician who even Lord Megatron listened to, the next, a rampaging berserker, or an incoherent babbling nut.

Lugnut leaned against the doorframe, watching Blitzwing work. It had taken a while to get used to Blitzwing's idiosyncrasies, and there were often times Lugnut questioned the triplechanger's dedication, but they'd become partners of a sort over the stellar cycles they'd been stationed together. Maybe even… friends?

"Did you want something, or are you just here to-" Blitzwing turned just in time to see the door close behind Lugnut. "-watch?" he finished with a laugh.


End file.
